Secret
by MarLuna
Summary: *Oneshot* Meeting you. Knowing you. And then going on adventure with you. Just who exactly are you Zen? OCs included.


_**Story:** Secret_

_**Author: **Agent Luna_

_**Pages:**_ _10_

**_Words:_** _5, 866_

_**Document:** Word_

_**Status:** Complete_

_**Romance type:** Het_

_**Summary:** *Oneshot* Meeting you. Knowing you. And going on adventure with you. Just who exactly are you Zen? OC included._

* * *

_**Grab a Secret**_

_**Hold on**_

_**And beware the Blank Slate**_

_**

* * *

**_

Entry One

* * *

I can't believe I'm stuck doing this.

It's not like I _want _to go waltzing into a forest without invitation, it's more like, forced against my will to run in the forest or else he'd tell the whole school my secret.

You guys call this blackmail. I call this hell.

He sent me a text message after school, saying that he knew my secret. I don't think I even knew I had a secret but then he sent me another text saying to meet him by the doors to the school's exit and that he might have one or two of his friends with him. I was ever so confused, how did he get my cell phone number? Though I had a hunch my brother told him, they were close friends after all, even though he was my age and my brother was older by two years.

'_I know your secret'_ The oh-so-obvious text message popped up in my cell phone's screen, _'Meet me at the school doors, some friends might be with me. –Travis'_

Yes, his name was Travis.

He always sits next to me in one of my classes but he was just teasing that time, I always expected him to change seats with someone else. He didn't and stayed to his seat next to mine.

I glared at the branch that decided to scratch my arm. I had finally reached the top of the hill. Now I have to go _down_.

"_When you reach the top of the hill, you go down on the other side and walk for a bit. When you see tires and some trees cut down, you're there." _He had told me when I finally understood that I _had _to do this.

I have a secret and I _have_ to keep it secret.

I don't know how he figured it out; it's not of those obvious I-have-a-crush-on-someone secrets. It's a deep secret, one that no one would know unless I told them; which makes me think my brother told him my secret because that's who my brother is, a secret teller.

I pushed away some branches from my way but they hit the back of my head once I passed. I always knew the forest hated me but only to an extent.

I followed his word and kept going down the hill, falling deep into the shadow of the trees even more. I took some pictures of the trail in front of me, even though he warned me not to take pictures of anything but I did anyway.

The one thing that's impossible to blackmail me out of doing.

I almost bolted out of there when I heard a gunshot.

"_If you hear some loud sounds, ignore it and keep going," _I remember him telling me, _"Don't turn back or I tell your secret!"_

I had to keep going or else I'll be forever humiliated at school. And that is _not _an option.

I froze when I heard the shuffling of feet and the rustling of grass against shoes. I could clearly hear my scared breathing and I could hear my heartbeat loudly in my ears. Travis' words whispered in my ear.

…_Don't turn back, don't turn back, don't turn back…_

The hum of words mingled in with the whisper of wind against the trees. I slowly peeked past the tree I hid behind and saw the field of tires, trees cut down, and paint splatters everywhere.

This was the place, there's no mistaking it.

Figures dressed in a large variety of green to black dashed across the field to hide behind some tires, some ducked to shoot at something while others ducked and rolled for safety under the trees. I couldn't recognize even one of them.

The rustling footsteps came closer but I didn't know where it came from, I honestly thought it came from them across the field but they were walking _away _from me and into a new layer of trees.

A darker shadow befell the forest. I looked at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set. I had to move fast.

"_Try not to stay in the dark for too long, I don't want you to make a mistake,"_

"_Are you actually worrying about me or just what I'm doing for you?"_

_Scoff, "Of course it's not _you_," _Was I supposed to feel offended? If yes, it worked.

Something touched my shoulder from behind and I jumped about a foot in the air before turning around. He wasn't wearing a helmet so I recognize who it was immeadiatly, Travis's friend Xander who was with him when he blackmailed me into doing this. He did not know my secret but he _does _know that I have to do this. He probably came to make sure I came and did it.

Behind him were some others that I didn't recognize; they probably came from his side of the neighborhood. I guess maybe Xander just came to play around in the woods with them or something.

"Hey Xander!" One of his friends called to him, he didn't have his mask on yet and he was wearing a smirk on his features, "Where did you get the hottie?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively in my direction and I blushed a soft pink color.

"She's from school,"

"Ah, hot _and_ smart!" Him and his friends whooped and Xander rolled his eyes in their direction. I blushed even more.

"Give her a break, you guys. She's meeting _him_," They were suddenly silent and I could hear the gunshots again. A low whistle broke through the silence.

"Damn, Travis' got to stop doing this," I'm not going to ask how he knew it was Travis, maybe it's because Travis always blackmails people. I sure hope that's the reason, I sure wasn't hanging around longer than I was supposed to. I enter, meet him, and leave. Simple as that.

Xander waved his friends off and lowered me to a crouch. I gave him a questioning look but he ignored it.

"Here are some tips if you want to stay alive." He paused briefly and put on his helmet. "_Always_ stay low, as close to the ground as you can." He demonstrated a crawl over to another tree and then I tried my best to copy him. The moonlight overhead gave me a faint light of the rocks in my way.

"That's good." He nodded and looked over the bush, "Since it's your first time, stay close to the trees, don't go near a tire or a bush. There's _always_ someone hiding by them." He pointed over by a tire and I could see a fait slither of a black helmet. "Stay in the shadows, they wont see you as much,"

I nodded. Xander's has always been kind to me, always helping me out when I needed help. I guess he was just being nice by explaining the do's and the don'ts into coming here.

"If you hear some close gunshots or just anyone close in general, don't move, don't breath. Try to be as still as a statue." He said as we passed onto another tree to hide, he gave a slight smile, "That, or run as far as you can," He said lightly and I nodded.

"Can do," He grinned and turned around to brush his fingers in my hair. I froze; no one ever came that close to me before. He tugged onto something holding my hair and retreated his hand. He was holding my white bandana.

"Last tip, never wear white," He said and I blushed, embarrassed. I rolled my bandana into my jacket's sleeve before turning back to him. He took out his gun and shot somewhere, I gave him an alarmed look.

He winked at me as a goodbye before going a good three meters away from me to shoot something in the distance. I wanted to follow him, stay safe with him fighting off the others but I knew that would never happen. He was just being nice by telling me all those things. He would never go as far to protect me from the others. It sounded more like a fairytale, not a mission. And I was on a mission.

I looked at the spot Xander used to be, it was covered with paint splatters of all sorts of colors and it looked painful to be hit with one of them. I suppressed a shudder as I passed the tree.

After I passed a couple more trees and tires (I know I'm told not too but I did) something tapped me on my shoulder from behind. Shocked, I turned as fast as I could, whipping whoever it was in the face with my long hair.

"Gah!" Whoever it was surprised, I guess I would have been shocked too if I was suddenly attacked by killer hair. I pulled my hair back before whoever it was turned it's attention to me. The person was hidden behind a gray helmet and a dark green jacket. I couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy. The person took off his helmet and I recognized Maximilian immeadiatly.

I stood up to my full height and hugged him, I was so happy I had a friend with me now. He grinned and patted the top of my hair as I scowled back at him.

"Xander told me everything, told me to come help you," He said and we started walking as we returned on the trail.

"I have to thank him for that. I never knew you played," I told him, pointing at his gun. He shrugged and swung it on his shoulder.

"You never asked,"

"So am I safe to be walking around and not hiding?"

"I guess so, no one ever goes too deep in the forest,"

"Can't they just follow the paint spots if they're—"

"Duck!" He yelled and tackled me to the ground; we landed in a bush near two trees with him under me, he was holding me to him so that I wouldn't get hurt. The sound of running footsteps came closer and stopped next to us but then continued when the person didn't see us.

"That was close," He whispered and I was too shocked to answer. Max-a-million stood up and then lend me his hand to help me. I took it gratefully and then gave him another hug as thanks. If he wasn't there, I might have been taken in as hostage. And I don't want that to happen.

Sometimes I wonder what would happen if he wasn't my best friend. My thoughts didn't go far because we reached a clearing with people rushing back and forth, shooting each other with those paint guns. They were all covered in paint of all sort of colors, I looked around for _him_ and found him standing on a rock, hidden by a black cloak. No one tried to shoot him.

"I'll wait here, you go and finish your mission before it's too late," Max-a-million told me, blending in perfectly with one of trees. I nodded before hurriedly making my way to the rock. When some of them tried to shoot me, I immeadiatly dived for cover behind the nearest tree. I peeked out and looked around for the stranger on the rock; he disappeared.

Just when I started looking around for him again, something wrapped around me. I jumped about couple meters in the air before I was pulled into someone's chest, I squeaked and tried to pull away but the person wouldn't let me. A gun was pointed to my throat threateningly. A real gun, one that no one would think was real because almost everyone here had a paintball gun. They have almost exactly the same sound.

"What is your business here?" The person asked, I guessed it was guy since his voice was as deep as velvet but I couldn't make assumptions like that. But then just as a light breeze blew past, his cloak opened up a bit and I could see a broad chest, I blushed a light pink.

"I—I w—was sent by T—Travis," I stammered, a brighter blush covering my cheeks, I couldn't concentrate with him almost half naked in front of me. I lowered my head and made sure my bangs hid my view of his chest.

He chuckled and his arm unwrapped itself from my shoulder so that he could lift my head up and look into my eyes. I was hypnotized by the soft onyx color of his irises; he smirked and I blushed again in response.

"I've been waiting for your arrival, Layna," He whispered in my ear and slowly led me back into the clearing where all those who were playing stopped to look at us.

"_Time to go,"_ I had said when I stood before the trees, not sure if I should really do this… But it's about time too, isn't it? I can't stay a chicken forever.

"H—how did you know my name?" I asked, still looking in his eyes, he just stared back but didn't answer. He placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up so that I sat on the rock I first saw him standing on.

In one fluid jump, he was sitting next to me and placed an arm around my shoulders, gun poised at the ready. He moved so fast it was as if he disappeared and reappeared next to me. Those who were staring at us, bent down to bow and then disappeared into the forest.

"Where did they go?" I asked stupidly, alarmed that they had moved so fast. My curiosity always gets the better of me and I turned to look at the cloaked hottie. He had that same blank expression on his features.

"So, um, what's your name?" I asked awkwardly, looking up to him. He was much tall than I was and I envied him for it. I absolutely _hate_ being short, it's one thing being the shortest in class but when standing next to really tall guys, it really gets on my nerves.

"Zen." He answered and I swear I swooned at the name. He was a stranger, yes, but he was a nice (looking) stranger. I looked up at him. A nice stranger with nice abs who looked absolutely _nice_ (stunning!) in the moonlight's glow. I hope he doesn't notice me drooling.

"Did he tell you why you were called here?" He asked, his hypnotizing eyes turning their attention to me. I melted (once again) on the spot.

"No," I answered, not even noticing that the words left my mouth until I said it. "He told me you were going to tell me,"

"_So what am I supposed to do when I get there?" _I remember asking Travis.

"_He'll tell you when you arrive," _He had answered, crossing his arms.

"_Couldn't you ask someone else?" _I had snapped.

"_You're the only one with the requirements to do this," _He had whispered warningly and I had widened my eyes a bit.

"_And you couldn't just ask instead of blackmailing me?" _I had asked skeptically. He simply shrugged.

"_No."_

He nodded solemnly.

"So why _am_ I here?"

"You're my new playmate" He lowered his voice low, husky and down right seductive. His eyes were even more hypnotizing and I knew that he knew he had me wrapped around his finger like a puppet.

He hypnotized me and he knew it.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Entry Two_**

* * *

_I hate Mondays, doesn't everybody?_

I entered school and everyone was watching me as if I was a nuclear bomb ready to explode. Even my best friend, Maximilian, was keeping his distance from me today. Hell, even my teachers were scared of me! Odd huh?

After eating my lunch alone, I went to the library for a quick and safe refuge. I rushed to my usual seat and slumped over my messenger bag in frustration.

Everything finally clicked.

Travis was dead and he knew it when he saw me today. I guess he didn't expect to see me at school, huh? I'm guessing he hired that killer to get rid of me, but instead when they saw me at school, they think that I had the killer under my control or something, it explains a little bit of why everyone's afraid of me. One maniac killer won't help Travis from running away from me. I'm going to kick his ass into Pluto the next time I see him!

Rawr. (Scared?)

I shuffled through the sketchbooks in my bag and pulled out my most recent drawing, flipping to a blank page and then putting in on my desk along with a pencil and an eraser. I then started drawing some scribbles to release my frustration and anger. I drew a picture of Travis getting run over by a bus and then getting eaten by a pack of bloodthirsty wolves.

I paused my hand as the seat next to mine was pulled back and someone sat in it. It was a first. I looked over and saw Xander looking at me with a curious expression on his face.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, what are you drawing?" He asked and looked over my shoulder. Once he saw the picture, he chuckled, "Angry?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because you got out alive?"

"True…"

We sat in silence for a bit and then he took out his math book to look as if he was working once the librarian walked by. I smiled and continued my drawing.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation right?" He asked and erased something that he wrote down, making it look as if he was asking me what the right equation was. I pointed to a random picture in the book.

"It would help… Yes, an explanation would surely help," I answered with a shrug and he grinned.

"Do you watch the news?"

"If I answer no will tell me a mini résumé?"

"No,"

"Then yes, I watch the news," This was a lie actually, I only watch the news once or twice a week, I was too busy taking pictures of everything all the time. Or drawing. Drawing is _fun_.

"You know that killer? Zen?"

"The one who committed every crime imaginable? Murder, robbery, assault and battery… More crimes than the government knows." It felt as if I was reciting a script, "Yeah, what of him?"

"He's here,"

"Here?"

"_Here_ here,"

"_**HERE?!**_" I whispered harshly, he flinched but nodded nonetheless. "What next? The Zen I met in the forest was actually _the_ Zen?" Yes I knew the Zen from the forest was a killer but it's not like he's _that_ bad, right?

Xander didn't answer, he simply looked away and then it hit me like a ton of bricks breaking through a wall because some little kid was whining too much that it went on everyone's nerves.

"Oh my god! The Zen I met in the forest was actually _the_ Zen!!" I freaked out, I needed to yell but I couldn't do it here, in a library; so I grabbed my stuff and rushed out. I felt Xander's eyes on me the whole time.

I flew down the stairs and then down the hall, something of great urgency taking over my figure. Adrenaline rushed flowed through my veins and I knew I was doing what I loved doing the most—running. I slammed my figure into the door and bolted into the fresh air that greeted me with a cool breeze.

_Not yet…_

My feet guided me to the forest behind my school, I ran deeper until the trail ended and I couldn't see my school. I took a couple of deep breaths, felt the anger welling up inside of me and knew what I had to do. Let it out and scream.

_And I did._

A piercing high-pitched scream erupted from my throat and birds, which were hiding in the trees, flew off due to shock. Once I was done, I placed my hands on my knees to hold myself up and panted until I slumped a tree happily.

Why am I happy? I'm not happy, just not angry.

"…What are you doing?" The most familiar voice of the one and only killer I met in the forest asked from in front me. I looked up at him without an answer and smiled. He doesn't need to know that I finally figured it out; it'll make me look seriously pathetic. And I'm not risking a killer's opinion on me or else I might as well be dead.

After a moment or silence, I stood up with a chuckle. He didn't do anything but stare at me with a blank expression.

"Sorry 'bout that…" I linked my hands behind my back and leaned forward a bit, "Do you need anything?"

"We're leaving,"

"Huh? What? Where?" I asked without thinking, I do that a lot don't I? He gave me a look for me to shut up. I happily did so and leaned backwards on a tree.

"Tonight at midnight, pack and be prepared for anything." He said and I was about to ask: 'What do you mean? Prepare for anything?' if something didn't cut me off.

"Layna! Layna you there?!" Xander's careful voice asked and I looked at Zen. He shrugged and jumped up into the nearest tree's branches to hide. I saw the top of blond hair and then I caught the attention of his dark blue eyes.

He ran up to me once he clearly saw that it was I standing alone in the forest. He panted for a bit before turning to me with a frowning expression.

"What are you doing here? We're not allowed to be in the forest, are we?"

I looked up in the tree Zen was hiding in when I heard something move but then I quickly returned my attention to Xander, "I don't think so," I smiled and placed a finger to my lips, "Don't tell anyone I was here okay?"

He nodded back with a smile and grabbed my hand, leading my away from the forest and towards the school. I heard the shuffling of leaves and I looked back to where Zen should be, he wasn't; he was standing at the end of the trail, looking at me with uncaring eyes.

I had to decide, stay safe here or join him on an adventure. I couldn't choose, things in my life were just moving to fast, I don't know if I could handle it if things stay that way. I have to hurry and make a decision don't I?

I gave the back of Xander's head a small sad smile before slipping my hand away from his but to my surprise, he only held his hand tighter and stopped walking.

"You too huh?" He muttered loud enough for me to hear, I gave him a confused look and he turned to face me, his hands going to my upper arms to hold me there as if he's making sure I stay with him, "You're going with Zen aren't you?"

"What—How did you—?" I started to ask but his look made me stop, he was so serious. I've never seen him like this before; it shocked me enough to loose my voice in the depths of my throat.

"I know he's here, waiting for you," He told me and pointed his chin at the forest where something moved in the shadows again, I wanted to stiffen but I couldn't; if Xander knew about Zen and I, does that mean everyone else does to? What about Maximilian? Did he give me away to Zen? My very own best friend leads me to my doom; I feel so betrayed right now, maybe he was just lying about being my best friend. I don't know whom to trust anymore!

I lowered my head to avoid looking at anyone; I could hear a second pair of shoes, probably Zen's, walking towards us and then stopping next to me. I feel Xander's hand stiffen on my shoulders and I'm suddenly pulled towards him in a protective embrace, I widen my eyes and look up at him in shock but he's glaring at Zen and doesn't notice me. I look at Zen, he has that same mask of apathy as he had the first time I saw him; does he even know how to care about anything?

I was going to ask Xander how he knows about everything that's happening to me but I'm to afraid to get the answer that my best friend's been telling him everything because yes, I have been telling Max some things I don't tell anyone else. But then I thought that Max was Max, the total fool who's my best-friend and best-friend's don't sell each other out so he wouldn't have told Xander anything.

I opened my mouth to ask my question but something stopped me in my tracks, the sound of a gun. The sound of a gun pointed to my head. A gun pointed to my head by the one and only Zen. The one and only Zen who has no emotions even when he's ready to kill me. Even as he's ready to kill me, I wonder if I'm done for and I look at Xander. I look at Xander and he looks confident. He looks confident and I'm getting confused but it clears when he lifts a gun. He lifts a gun and points it at Zen.

It's not like it makes a difference, Zen'll still kill me by the end of this experience, why? Because he's a bloodthirsty murderer and all that men of his kind want is bloodshed. And lots and lots of it.

I don't think I'm ready for this adventure with a bloodthirsty murderer yet.

_And that's the truth._

_**

* * *

**_

Entry Three

* * *

"And if you subtract your answer by five, you will get the answer which is 16 and—Layna are you even listening to me?"

I was snapped out of my daydreams harshly by an eraser being shoved up my ear, I glared at my tutor who immeadiatly took his eraser out of my ear and glared back.

"We wouldn't have this problem if you'd stop dreaming and start actually paying attention to what I'm telling you, which is—"

I tuned him out when he stood up and walked over to the chalkboard so that he'll start explaining the whole number over again. I know I was being cruel by ignoring him like this but I had to, I had to many things on my mind. So I stared at the other students he was tutoring and decided to give him a break.

"You know what? I'm not feeling to well, why don't you keep tutoring the rest of the group while I call for my brother to come pick me up?"

It was a simple lie and Maximilian immeadiatly picked it up, this happens quite a lot actually so he's totally used to it even though he hates the fact that I've been skipping so many of his tutoring classes already.

"Fine but remember to study, your math exam is this Friday," Today's Wednesday so I wouldn't have a problem with studying tomorrow night for about a couple of hours. I've been failing horribly in math these last couple of months and my teacher thought it was a good idea to have me join my best-friend's tutoring group, turns out it was him who told my teacher the idea in the first place.

I almost strangled him when he told me that.

I grabbed my bag and fled the room quickly while I grabbed my cell phone, the others were also used to me skipping out of the class a lot. I almost do this every day because Maximilian's tutoring hours always seems to be on my worst days. Or the days I just have more problems than usual. _Or_ the days I have too much on my mind.

If you didn't notice, things change quickly around here so if you want to do something, you have to seize it or you'll miss the only change you have. But that's the problem with _here_; most of the people don't have the courage to take an opportunity so they usually miss their chances. That's what happened to me. Travis gave me an opportunity to get out of this town but Xander, Travis' friend, stopped me because he claims that the opportunity is bad for them—them as in, the person Travis gives the opportunity to.

I think I just noticed that Travis and Xander are total opposites but are best friends. I guess opposites attract huh? Like Zen and I. Zen—Maniac killer, cares about no one, cares about nothing. Me—I don't hurt anyone, I care about everything and everyone. Total opposites.

I send a text message saying that I needed a lift, I got no response but I knew he was on his way to get me. I went out of the school building and sat on the nearby bench, letting my hair hide my face so that the people around me wont know if I fell asleep or not. Before I could doze off, something encircled me in a bear hug. I wasn't surprised when Xander's head snuggled my neck from behind before he turned me around to lift me in the air. I squealed and hit him on the shoulder.

"Stop it!" I whined coyly, "You know I hate being lifted!"

"But come on!" He wrapped my legs tightly around his waist so I wouldn't slip off and then twirled me around twice, "You're my main target for lifting in the air!" I smiled and then let him twirl me around some more until I struggled against his hold so that he would let me down. Once he did though, he still didn't let me go; he held me tightly against his chest and placed his head on top of mine.

His fingers trailed onto my cheek longer then it should have and I looked up at him in wonder. When he caught my eye, he started to bend his head down towards mine; my heart sped up at what I knew was going to happen.

Time seemed to slow down and I slipped my hand to his chest to stop him. I closed my eyes in concentration; I knew that if he I looked into my eyes, my words will turn into mud in my throat.

"Xander, we can't,"

"But—"

I opened my eyes and looked at his nose to avoid looking in his eyes, "He'll kill you if he knows… Or someone tattle tells," We look around for any unsuspecting witnesses or anyone who saw us (it's about the same thing). No witnesses to be seen… _Yet._

Okay, not really.

"It's not like he'll find out," He pleaded (or begged, I couldn't tell) and I sighed at him, pointing to my watch where a small black ball seemed to stand out. He's watching and hearing my every move via la webcam.

"He's monitoring me, he can even hear what we're talking about at the very moment! …I wouldn't surprised if he kills you the next time he sees you either…" I muttered and then thought that he would also kills us both for just talking about it. I looked at the vehicle that just stopped in front of us; _he_'s here.

_Zen._

I somehow knew that Xander and Zen were having a glaring contest from their positions so I rolled my eyes and slipped in the passenger's seat next to _him_. The plan was set against my will and I'm finally leaving for my adventure.

_Half a month later… But it's still a journey!_

I was leaving for my adventure with a maniac killer while running away from my all to worried parents, all the while keeping in touch with the only friend I have (And the person I'm sure Zen wants to kill right now), Xander.

Turns out Maximilian was actually Travis' under dog, he was only there so that I wouldn't chicken out of my journey to meet him so that I actually do it. He was a watcher; watching me the whole time until he could strike and kill our friendship. He knew of Travis' plan all along.

_While I didn't… But hey, it doesn't matter!_

I looked at my lover while he drove us out of the border; he was smirking back at me. I'm so sure of it. (I was probably drooling)

_Victory goes to Zen. His goal has been completed._

Only I know of his goal, of the real reason why he came here. And I'm not telling you, dear Diary until I'm sure that no one's trailing me. Even _that_ is saying too much. But I _will_ tell you one thing.

_He _needs_ me. And I'm not lying._

I sure hope that made you curious because I know you want to know more of this but a promise is a promise so I'm not telling a soul. Even one that's not supposed to exist to him.

_As I write this last sentence to you, Dear Diary, let me tell you one thing before I throw you out of this car window. (I'm throwing you out because he says I can't hold any personal belongings or they'll hunt us down faster. Paranoid much?)_

_I could always count on you._

I smirked at Zen when he leaned across the seat to press the button that lowers the seat; I smacked his arm lightly and shoved him enough to make him sit back straight in his seat.

"Hands on the wheel,"

"It's on autopilot," I heard him mutter and I rolled my eyes in amusement before I heard his seatbelt detach. He grabbed my free arm and wrapped it around his neck when he got in front of me while his other hand grabbing the lever that lowers the head of my seat. After my head was lowered and we were about really close that we would devour each other, he turned me towards the window. Taking a deep breath, I swung my arm and watched as my journal fell into an endless cavern of never-ending bottomless-ness.

Yes, bottomless pit just happened to appear at the moment.

A new beginning of my new life. _Baby steps, _I wanted to say but I wasn't a baby anymore… I was different. And I had to learn to be different for me. I'm starting a journey but for real this time. Me starting a journey with my lover until we grow sick of each other (Which is impossible).

_Isn't it funny how everything changes in the blink of the eye?_

**Yes, yes it is.**

_Shut up Zen._

…**Come make me.**

_*Smirk* Maybe I will._

***Smirk* Really?**

_*Leans forward seductively* …Really._

***Also leans forward seductively and closes space with a passionate kiss***

_*Separates after a small squeal and turns to screen*_

***Also turns to screen***

**_The end!_**

* * *

**_A/N: I am so glad! And I know for a fact that even your flames wont bother my happiness!! (That is, if you choose to flame because reviews are encouraged!)_**

**_Go reviews! Woot!_**

**_IF you're wondering why I'm happy, then it's simple! By finishing this one-shot, it makes me happy to finally finish something COMPLETELY! WOOT! I feel so accomplished! Yay! I made sure my BFF didn't read this because it has het and she's a total yaoi fan. So yeah, I'm kinda sad she won't be reading this and telling me what she thinks…_**

**_Oh well! I'm still happy!_**

**_Are you happy?_**

**_If yes, review! (Don't forget to tell me why you're are happy too, I want to know your stories!)_**

**_If no, review!_**


End file.
